The present disclosure relates to liners used with prosthetics. In particular, the present disclosure relates to liners which enhance the fit and comfort of prosthetics by having a proper balance between resilience and rigidity.
Longstanding needs in the art are related to the fact that the residual limb of an amputee undergoes structural changes over time, and those who wish to engage in active lifestyles subject their respective prostheses to untoward stresses over time.
Typical amputees' residua tend to decrease in mass over time, owing in part to atrophy, and other stresses to which they are generally subjected. To date, no liners have taken this into account in terms of providing more than one zone of hardness in the liners which will accommodate the needs of active individuals. For this reason the teachings of the present disclosure are offered for consideration and believed to provide an improved way for amputees to lead active lifestyles without any compromise to the fit, comfort or durability of their respective liner systems.
The prior art has turned to adding supplemental structural elements to liners and this impacts the ease of use, comfort and other aspects which users do not enjoy, especially those engaged in active lifestyles. Accordingly, by addressing, ameliorating and overcoming these longstanding issues, the teachings of the instant disclosure are believed to constitute progress in the science and the useful art susceptible of Letter Patent grant, and such relief is hereby earnestly solicited.